Ele e eu
by Marih-chann
Summary: Ela descobriu que Ele era importante em sua vida tarde demais...agora lhe resta o nada! [Oneshort]


minha primeira Fic postada aqui no fanfiction \o/

tipo...eu não sou muito boa com fics...mais é tentando que a gente aprende, talvez as primeiras fiquem ruins -.- ... mais eu vou me esforçar /o/

_lalala - _pensamentos

- lalala - fala

lalala - narrador

Disclaimer: Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem i.i

**Ele e eu...**

_Ele sempre esteve ao meu lado, sempre me apoiando e me dando forças, forças para poder continuar, para mim, ele era apenas um amigo, obvio que não era qualquer um, era um amigo especial, porem, nunca chegou a ser mais que um amigo, até agora._

Estava mais uma vez sentada na velha ponte de konoha, antigo local de encontro de seu time.

_Eu sempre camuflava os pensamentos que me podiam levar a olha-lo com outros olhos, afinal, meu coração "pensava" ser fiel a Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, cinco anos, exatamente cinco anos para conseguirmos traze-lo de volta, muitas lutas, vilões cada vez mais poderosos, desafios cada vez mais audaciosos, cada vez mais, arriscávamos nossas vidas, Ele, ainda mais que eu, para trazermos Sasuke-kun de volta. Enquanto eu me lamentava, me trancava no quarto e ficava aos prantos por mais um fracasso, Ele continuava firme, sempre pensando em um amanhã vitorioso._

A brisa leve da noite que desaparecia balançava as curtas madeixas rosas, às vezes a ponta dos pés tocava a água fria, que com os primeiros raios solares adquiria uma cor púrpura.

_Lembro-me da primeira vez em que o encontramos, depois de dois anos e meio de procura, eu acreditava que finalmente toda nossa tormenta acabaria, porque depois de muitos esconderijos revirados, finalmente achamos o correto, e Sasuke-kun estava lá, avia crescido muito também, como nós, porem não foi dessa vez, ele lançou palavras venenosas, não queria ser "salvo", não queria voltar conosco, era sua decisão estar ali, para o que mesmo? Ah sim, para ganhar poder... E apesar de todo treino e esforço, Ele e eu, não conseguimos trazer Sasuke-kun de volta. Eu desabei, Ele não se abalou, ele quis evoluir, e tentar de novo, eu queria ter a mesma perseverança que ele, mais doía muito, me machucava por dentro._

O Sol já avia nascido por completo, ela continuava lá, fixada em suas lembranças.

_Algum tempo depois ficamos sabendo da morte de Orochimaru, Sasuke-kun avia matado-o, e também, que os planos de Sasuke-kun eram finalmente realizar sua tal sonhada vingança...Estúpido! Ele ficou mais determinado que nunca com a noticia, eu estava esperançosa também, então, mais uma vez, Ele e eu, partimos a procura de Sasuke-kun. Descobrimos no decorrer do caminho que Sasuke-kun avia montado um grupo, pessoas muito poderosas, que também estava com Orochimaru. Estava conosco o Time 8 também, definitivamente traríamos Sasuke-kun de volta!_

Uma fina lagrima percorreu a face pálida, seguida de muitas outras.

_Dessa vez estava mais difícil, aviam inimigos mais fortes, os Akatsukis, passávamos por momentos arriscados e tristes, perdas, que para Ele um dia seriam recompensadas pela vitória. Kiba, Shino e até Kakashi-sensei, um a um, deram a vida pela missão. Shinobis não podiam ter sentimentos... Besteira! A cada passo chegávamos mais perto de nossos objetivos, Ele não desistia, eu temia pelo destino, como sempre. Dois anos em missão, dois anos sem sentir o cheiro da brisa fresca de Konoha, dois anos seguindo os rastros de Sasuke-kun. Os akatsukis eram eliminados, nosso time também teve perdas, com o objetivo de encontrar Uchiha Itachi e conseqüentemente Sasuke-kun, continuávamos._

Sua face estava sem vida, sua pele não tinha mais aquele antigo aroma adocicado, os cabelos não eram mais macios e sedosos, nem tinham mais aquele brilho natural, era como se não estivesse viva, mais infelizmente, estava.

_Já recebíamos ordens para retornar, muitas ordens, todas ignoradas por Ele, Ele não pararia agora, não agora que estava tão perto, Ele se importava sim, com os amigos que deixávamos para traz contra nossa vontade, mais Sasuke-kun, continuava sendo a prioridade acima de tudo. Finalmente a batalha contra Itachi foi cessada com a morte do mesmo, Sasuke-kun não parecia feliz, Ele queria que Sasuke-kun voltasse, Sasuke-kun não respondia, estava estranho, seu olhar estava fixado no irmão morto, ele não se sentia completo, Sasuke-kun foi dominado pela própria ambição de matar o irmão, foi dominado por ela, aquele monstro não era o Sasuke-kun que Ele procurava e queria levar de volta, e o pior aconteceu, em meio a um campo devastado pela batalha, surgiu uma figura não conhecida, o ultimo dos Akatsukis, seu líder, não queria deixar barato a destruição da sua preciosa organização, aquela pessoa me deu medo, muito medo, mais do que o estranho Orochimaru, ele tinha um olhar assassino e amedrontador. E então, uma batalha não esperada se iniciou, aquela pessoa não parecia humana, com apenas um jutsu tirou a vida de Yamato. Ele fez dois clones, diferentes dos de Naruto, por mais que golpeássemos os clones, eles não desapareciam, lutamos arduamente, dessa vez, aquele Sasuke-kun que eu não conhecia mais, lutou ao nosso lado, não para nos ajudar, e sim por prazer, por desejo de sangue, juntamente com outras duas figuras desconhecidas por mim. Hinata, Sai e eu lutávamos bravamente contra um dos clones, com muito esforço, vencemos. As outras duas pessoas lutaram contra o outro clone, uma delas morreu, um estranho homem que parecia ser feito de água. E continuavam, Ele e Sasuke-kun contra o verdadeiro líder, foram horas de sofrimento, Ele caiu, ferido, eu corri até lá para ajuda-lo, ele me golpeou e me lançou para longe, gritando para que eu não me aproximasse, eu obedeci... Afinal, aquela era sua luta. Curei Hinata e Sai que estavam muito feridos, e a mim também, apesar de não estar sentindo meu braço esquerdo, me esforcei muito. No final de tudo, aquela estranha pessoa chamada de líder caiu morta ao chão, junto com Sasuke-kun e Ele, eu corri o mais rápido que pude até o local, Ele estava estirado no chão, esgotado e com muitos ferimentos na pele, ouvi Kakashi - sensei dizer uma vez que usar aquelas estranhas caldas faziam mal a Ele, e naquele dia, ele chegou a um total de exatas nove caudas. Eu me abaixei rapidamente e estendi minha mão sobre seu peito, estava tentando cura-lo. Ele segurou meu pulço me fazendo parar, me pediu para ver se Sasuke-kun estava bem, eu atendi seu pedido. Corri até Sasuke-kun e o encontrei caído com os olhos fechados, estava perdendo muito sangue, eu dei tudo de mim para parar o sangramento, fechei todas as feridas, só que ele avia sido destruído por dentro também, pedi para ele acordar, "Abra os olhos Sasuke-kun, por favor!" Eu gritava, seu corpo já estava sem vida. Voltei-me para traz e ouvi Ele tossir, praticamente me lancei em sua direção, e a luz verde já emanava em minhas mão, as lagrimas teimavam em cair, Sasuke-kun estava morto. Ele estava me deixando também, eu ordenei que não se atrevesse a fazer isso, Ele como o ninja imprevisível numero um, não obedeceu._

Sentia o coração falhar às vezes, desejava que parasse de vez, afinal, para ela a vida não tinha mais importância.

_No final de tudo, trouxemos Sasuke-kun de volta, e o enterramos juntamente com Ele, Tsunade-sama não continha o pranto, Konoha inteira, talvez a nação do fogo inteira, parou, e se lamentou, se lamentaram pelo destino ridículo que o garoto que tinha como sonho se tornar Hokage avia levado, ele perdeu a vida para resgatar o amigo, e aqueles ignorantes que sempre o descriminavam na infância, o reconheceram, só que ele não estava mais aqui para ver, não estava mais aqui para ver seu rosto também, esculpido na grande montanha, ao lado dos antigos hokagues, não estava aqui para descobrir que eu o amei, Naruto não estava mais aqui, nunca mais estaria._

O sol já estava bem auto, provavelmente já estariam todos loucos a sua procura, não se sentia bem fazendo isso, não se sentia bem fazendo nada, nunca mais iria viver, iria continuar da mesma maneira, fugir todas as madrugadas e pensar em Naruto, e no seu fim trágico.

- Sakura! Você sabe que não pode sair assim do nada, as enfermeiras estavam preocupadas e me mandaram vir te procurar. – reclamava Ino.

- É? – perguntava Sakura indiferente.

- Sakura, eu sei que é muito difícil pra você, mais ficar assim não vai te levar a nada, você tem que continuar a viver! Olha a sua situação, internada! Você não é louca! Já esta na hora de superar e..- Ino parou de falar incrédula ao receber um tapa de Sakura no rosto.

- É assim que eu pretendo "viver", no nada! – completou Sakura, sendo agarrada logo em seguida pelas enfermeiras que viram a cena do tapa, e levada de volta para o centro de tratamento.

FIM!

Bem, é isso ai n.n

agradeço desde já a reviews que possam ser deixadas (tanto de críticas quanto de elogios).


End file.
